The First of August
by Hqudsi45
Summary: Just when Clark thought Lois was leaving she throws him another suprise! My first fic! RR!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Smallville fic so R&R please!

Disclaimer: I own a t shirt and two sticks of gum. You really think I can afford to own Smallville? On with the show!

Clark Kent was going to _kill_ Lois Lane

He gaped at the walls of the cubicle he had only one week earlier called his room, promptly turned and bellowed,

"LOIS!"

Driving back to the Kent farm, Lois Lane could have sworn she heard her name being called by someone. Shrugging it off, she continued listening to her Switchfoot CD.

"Moooooooooo!"

Clark sat on the stool, brooding, while milking Betsy the cow.

"I never should have invited her to stay," Clark stated, clearly still upset over the "modified" condition of his room

He shuddered. The poster of the male stripper he had seen resonated in his mind.

Suddenly, the couch felt much more inviting…

Lois's car pulled in as Clark was walking back in and, seeing the car, decided to see if his conscience would allow him to avenge his room.

"Hey Smallville," Lois greeted, smiling

Clark wanted to strangle that sickeningly sweet smile, but he kept his self control and forced a smile,

"Hey"

"What have been doing while I was gone, Smallville?" Lois asked,"Brooding?"

'_If only she knew,' _thought Clark

"You know contrary to your belief, I do not brood all the time," Clark said cooly

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing yesyerday night and the day before that then that other—

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, so I do brood a lot, happy?"

"Estatic!"

As Lois walked in Clark growled. How did she always manage to one up him? At least though she was going to be leaving Thursday….

"Oh, Clark by the way I'm staying till the end of the month!" Lois called from inside

Clark groaned. Did everything have to go wrong today?

'_Wait a second, whats the date?' _Clark wondered silently

He supersped to his parents's room to chec the date. He pulled out the calender and looked on horrified.

It was the first of August.

How 'd you guys like it? I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna put up and this is my first fic! The Clois will come in later chapters but expect it very soon. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think we're in Kansas anymore….

Just kidding. Anyways I'm back…in slacks! Alright, alright on with the sho-err-story!

"Clark!"

The sound of Martha Kent's voice rang in the entirety of the Kent house. Clark Kent awoke from his slumber, still quite dazed, but awake nonetheless.

"Mom, I'm right here on the couch," Clark said tiredly, "You don't have to yell."

"Oh sorry, honey," Martha said apologetically, "I'm just so used to calling you from upstairs."

Clark mumbled something that she couldn't hear and she chuckled, knowing the cause of his grumbling.

"Oh, Clark you should lighten up," Martha said, "Lois does think of you as a friend and I know you do too."

"Yeah, I know Mom but my room is like a good soldier," Clark grimaced, "Decorated"

Again, Martha laughed and turned back to her task of cooking breakfast. Mr. Kent walked in carrying two big suitcases.

"Hey Dad," Clark greeted settling on the chair and not turning around

"Morning, son," Jonathan said, "Ready to go Martha?"

Clark spun around, nearly falling off the chair in the process.

"Where are you going?" Clark choked out

Jonathan looked at Martha and she shrugged.

"I take it your mother didn't tell you but we're going on a month long cruse to the Bahamas."

It took every bit of control for him not to scream.

"T-t-the B-bahamas for a m-m-month?" Clark stuttered

"Yes, and I am personally entrusting the farm to you for the time being," Jonathan said sternly, "You know what your supposed to do."

Clark, still too shocked, made a strangled kind of sound, "Aughhh."

"Umm, okay then! Jonathan lets go," Martha said quickly, giving Clark a peck on the cheek, "Love you!"

Clark sighed and raised his hand, "Check please."

Oh goody! I'm finally done with this chapter! I know I'll reward myself by eating a cookie! Mmm…..

Next chapter should be the longest so RR!

xxfootballforlifexx


End file.
